Fight For You
by songstobesung
Summary: "That's his biggest dream now: He wants his perfect angel to love him just as much as he loves her." Puck wants Beth, more than he thought he did. All it took was to hold her. And now he has his lifetime to love her.
1. One Look

_"Just remember, when you should grab something, grab it; when you should let go, let go_."

Puck once saw a thing so precious, so tiny, he wanted to hold onto her forever. He once smiled a smile that meant a thousand words, but the one word that stood out the most was the one that broke him so. He stared into her eyes, looking around, so alert. Her hazel eyes, with tiny green flecks that only he could see. Her lips were moving, little sounds that were the most beautiful song he ever heard. She was bald, but he didn't care. He wanted to hold her. They took her away, for test. He looked at the girl who got to hold her, feeling envious. Puck knew that he didn't get a say in the matter. And it stung that he would never get to hold her.

He walked out of the room, wanting to find her. He heard the murmurs of his classmates calling after him. Puck knew he should go back. But, he wanted a say in the matter. Sadly, no one really cares what Puck has to say. He was jealous of the nurses holding his precious baby, the one thing his heart was tied to. The one thing that could break him so easily. The one thing that had tears in his eyes. He loved her so much, and could bear to let someone else have what was rightfully his.

Puck finds the room, and sees her. He watches them prode at her, making sure she is okay. He feels himself grow angry, mad. She doesn't want the test. After a few more, they come out with her all wrapped up in a blanket. One doctor looks at him, before smiling. He scowls back, before letting his eyes soak up the most beautiful baby he's ever seen. The scowl melts into a loving, tender smile. The doctor offers him his baby. He takes the little infant in his arms.

The doctor leaves, as Puck sits in the chair. He begins to talk to her, wanting her to understand what's been going on in the past few months. Puck kisses her, because she's the only girl he wants. Not in the creepy way though. He wants her to be his daughter, because that's who she will always be. His. And no one else's.

"Hey Beth. It's me, your Daddy. Mommy's sleeping in the hospial bed. She didn't want me to hold you, but I just can't help myself. You are too beautiful for your own good. Mommy can't keep you though. She doesn't want you to have a bad life, since she can't keep you. But, Daddy wants to keep you. He wants to let you run into his arms when you are sad, and lonely. He wants you to hold onto him in the thunderstorm. So, Daddy's going to fight for you.

"You know that in the last nine months, Daddy's become better? No, you don't. So, I'll tell you, little Beth. Daddy was mean. He was angry at himself, and vile towards others. He still is, but Daddy wants to change, so you can be safe. Daddy's going to take care of you. Daddy's going to do everything to take care of you. And if that means Daddy has to fight for you, then so be it. Because, Daddy didn't know that you could pour this much love into someone so small. He didn't know.

"And now that he knows, he isn't going to let you go so easily.

"Daddy use to sleep with a lot of people. He use to not just sleep with Mommy. But, he won't anymore. He won't, because he wants his daughter to be proud of him. That's his biggest dream now: He wants his perfect angel to love him just as much as he loves her. He wants to change her diaper, to sing her lullubyes, to be whoever she wants to be. Daddy might not want her to grow up, because in his eyes you will always be his little girl.

"Daddy doesn't want to let you go, Beth. So, do you know what?

"Daddy isn't going to let you go."

* * *

After having the conversation with Quinn, Puck is fully pissed at her. She is do damn selfish! She wants Beth to be someone else's baby. He curses at her, after Shelby comes up to them.

"QUINN, GODDAMNIT! SHE'S MY BABY TOO! NOT JUST YOURS, MINE!" Quinn feels a blow to her chest at this statement. She forgot it wasn't hers. She didn't love Beth like Puck did. She built a wall around her heart, so it wouldn't be hurt anymore. She just wanted Beth to have a better life. But, Beth's life would be hard no matter what. She didn't want Beth to know she was a screw up. All she wanted was to make sure she wasn't a screw up.

"FINE PUCK! KEEP THE DAMN BABY!" Quinn screamed back. The hurt on Puck's face was there: Quinn didn't even want to think of her as Beth. Just, another baby. He didn't love Quinn, not anymore. He didn't want Quinn. Not anymore. He storms out of the room, and Quinn bursts into tears. Luckily, Mercedes is there to calm her down.

Mercedes sees Puck's side. She also heard him talking to Beth. She wants Beth too, because she loves Beth. Mercedes doesn't trust Vocal Adrenaline, and that includes the coach. Mercedes fully supports Puck. And is ready to help him, no matter what.

* * *

After a few days, Beth is released from the hospital. The doctors trained Puck, helping him become a father. They saw how tender he was with her, and how much he loved her. Whenever she screamed, and cried, he was calm, telling her to 'shush, because he didn't want her hurting'. Puck was whipped.

He was hooked around Beth's tiny little fingers.

* * *

**I am a terrible author. Instead of ending a story, I simpley start a new one. One that I thought was just going to be a oneshot! But, I'm already writing the second chapter. Ahh, I'm a sucker for Puck and Beth stories. So, now Im writing one. I hope you enjoy! **

**-Madi.**

**And NO! This is not a Puck/Quinn story. Quinn is a selfish bitch when it comes to Beth. **


	2. Baby Steps

Mercedes told the Glee kids what happened, the next week. They all watch Puck take care of Beth, in school. He is now in a bubble, only because of Beth being so young, and so fragile. Beth cooes and gurgles with happiness in Glee, everyone notices. It's like she is singing along. Rachel thinks she's going to be a star. Puck rolls his eyes, before giving Rachel a wicked grin.

"She already is a star, isn't that right Beth?"

All the girls awe at the love in his eyes for her. She smiled- her first smile- and Puck smiles back at her. Quinn notices it's her smile, and walks out of the room, her Cheerios skirt swishing around. Only Mercedes notices the confident swagger is gone from that walk.

She turns her attention back to Beth, who cannot stop smiling.

Puck rashberries her belly, and she is smiling such a sweet smile, on such a sweet face. Schue smiles at the daughter and father, before getting everyone's attention. They all turn back to the song they were working on. Everyone, but Puck. Puck is still staring at the baby girl who he is still holding in his strong arms.

Glee ends, and Puck sets Beth down. Quinn is still in the room, as Beth begins to cry. Puck drops his backpack, his book, and Beth's baby bag. He kneels on the ground, where she is kept in the baby seat. He rocks the seat, gently, singing 'Beth'. Beth keeps on wailing, and Quinn's maternal insticts kick in. Before she can act upon them though, her heart breaks at the sight of the two, and she leaves, hastily. Beth's cries still echo in her mind.

Puck takes Beth out of the seat, and her cries stop. He laughs, before talking to her.

"Bethie, you have to stay in your seat. Daddy cannot drive with you in his arms. When we get home, I promise to hold you and play with you. Okay?"

Beth gurgles, happy with this compromise, it seems. Puck laughs, once more, before setting her in the seat. She falls asleep, with a smile on her face. Puck gets out his camera to take a picture, before sending it to Facebook, like any normal teenager would.

But Puck is a little less normal than any teenager.

And it's because he has the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **Beth is smiling as she sleeps. I've been blessed with an angel.

* * *

Beth's first steps occured when she was only ten months old. They were shaky, and resulted with a tumble, but Puck's heart soared through the roof.

Beth was walking towards him instead of crawling. She was alsways a fighter, and got back up. He stood where he was, alone in the Glee room, practicing a song, when she wanted him, and no one else. She fell, and got up, and fell, and got up several times. He stood, watching her, the look on her face humerous. It was a mix of determination and pleasure. Once she reached him, she plopped to the ground, doing a little happy dance, bouncing up and down with jubilation.

Puck kneels, before sitting down. He begins to have a long talk with Beth, like he normally does. Beth is always there to listen. She stares at him with those hazel eyes with green flecks in them, like she understands everything. Puck loves her too much.

"Bethie, you just walked! And you are so happy about it. Daddy is proud of you. So proud. Tomorrow, I'm sure you'll be walking around the school. Oh, Auntie Mercedes and Uncle Kurt and Finn and Matt will be so excited! I better keep you away from Uncle Kurt though; He'll want to put you in a frilly dress, which Uncle Kurt insists is how you dress a beautiful baby girl like yourself. But, Daddy can't afford all that, and he's sorry you have to wear Auntie Hannah's old baby clothes. You know what, Bethie? Daddy is going to let Uncle Kurt dress you up tommorrow, because you walked all by yourself.

"Does that make you smile Bethie? Because you are smiling a mile a minute right now.

"Oh crap. I have a girlie girl on my hands."

Puck sighs, before hugging his Beth, his little daughter. His mind goes back to the hopsital, and he is so glad he fought for her.

Because she's worth fighting for.

* * *

Puck has to leave the room. He can't stand the tears that are falling from his face. He is so fucking mad at her! So mad that she dares to ask for custody of Beth.

It gets worse; Almost everyone sticks up for her. It doesn't matter if she carried Beth for nine months: He took her in for life. He wants her.

Quinn Fabray finally wants her.

Eleven months to late.

Puck smashes his hand against a locker, feeling a word that doesn't describe what he's feeling. He curses at the injury, before someone unexpected comes out to comfort him.

Artie.

"You okay Puck?" Artie asks, looking at Puck's injured hand. Puck snaps at Artie, "I'm fine."

"Tell that to your hand."

"Go away."

"No."

"Bitch."

Artie laughs, not offened in anyway shape or form. What most people don't know about Artie is that he is a carefree person, who just has a lot of shit going on. Puck stops, and finally breaks down ito tears.

"I..love..Beth and she has no right to take her from me. She has done nothing in the last few years to take care of her."

Artie listens, before calming Puck down and taking him back to the Glee room. Everyone sees Puck's red eyes, from crying, and they see how Beth squirms out of Mercedes arms to run to her dad.

She mutters a singular word.

"Dada."

* * *

**Second chapter of Beth's first moments. I know it's very sweet, but we haven't seen the last of Quinn wanting Beth! Dun dun duuuun...**

**Also, Mercedes will play a vital role in this story, as well as Artie. Kurt and Rachel will be featured heavily as well. Ooh and Finn. (though, Rachel isn't mentioned in this chapter. Nor is Finn. Much.).**

**Is there any interaction you guys want to see? Just leave a review:)**

**-Madi**


	3. Life Changes

Puck is standing outside his house, holding a sleeping toddler Beth in his arms. He has been up for the last five hours, crying because his Mom just kicked him out of the house. All because he couldn't afford to go to collage. Collage was a luxury for those who didn't have the cutests baby ever. He knocks on the door, and see's a tired Carole Hudson opening the door.

"Puck? Are you looking for Finn or Kurt?" She yawns, rubbing her eyes. Puck walks in, and she notices the baby bag, and about three suitcases. How'd he get here? What time was it? Carole shuts the door, before (attemtping) to wake up Finn. Kurt would be extremely ticked off if he was awake at this insane hour. Puck flops on the couch, and Beth squirms in his arms. Her eyes flutter open, before asking her daddy a question.

"Daddy, where are we?" The innocence in her voice breaks Puck's heart into two pieces, and he starts crying again. Beth sits up, kissing his cheeks, just as a two year old does: Quick and sloppy.

"I make the water go away, okay Daddy?" Carole watches the exchange between the two. Puck has small tears rolling down his cheeks, and Beth is kissing away each one. It must have been Puck used to make Beth stop crying. Puck's tears soon stopped, and he brought Beth into a hug. Her hair was exactly like Quinn's: soft and blonde. But it was a darker blonde, and her hair was as straight as can be. She had Puck's nose, and Quinn's soft smile.

Puck began to sing to her, trying to get the ever moving two year old to sleep. Beth, on the other hand, was wide awake. She could see how tired her Daddy was, and she told him to stop singing. All she did was put a singular finger on his lips, before singing 'Beth' to him. Carole noticed the way Puck's eye's dropped, slowly, and soon he was sleeping on her couch. Beth crawled off of him, before walking up to Grandma.

"Grandma, don't wake up Daddy. He's sleeping." Beth said, as if it was the biggest secreet in the known universe. Carole played along, her eyes widening with suprise.

"Is he now! Well, I won't wake him up. How about you go to Uncle Finn's room, and you can wake him up." Beth's eyes sparkled with delgiht. Waking up Uncle Finn was much more fun than waking up Uncle Kurt. Beth began to tiptoe along, sneaking into Finn's room.

She jumped on his bed, laughing. Carole smiled at the semi-awake teenager trying to get the fully alert toddler to settle down. Beth flopped onto her bed, before having Uncle Finn question her.

"Why did you wake me up Beth?"

"Because Grandma said I could."

Finn looked over at his mom, who laughed before walking away. Finn rubbed his eyes, before asking Beth again.

"Why are you here?"

"Nana told Daddy that 'He was too old to be living here' and then Daddy cried and then he came here."

Finn knew it was a little more complex than that, but he decided to not push it any further. He'd talk to Puck in the morning about it. Instead, he asked Beth if she wanted bluberry pancakes tomorrow morning. With delight, she nodded.

"Then, you have to go to bed now. I'll sing you a song, and then you have to go to sleep."

Beth nodded. The only way for her to go to bed was if Daddy or Uncle Kurt or Auntie Mercedes sang her a song. Sometimes, Uncle Finn would sing her a song. And Aunt Rachel too.

Finn knew not to sing her 'Beth'. That was only Puck's song.

So, he chose a favorite of his.

"Ready Beth?"

"Ready Uncle Finn."

"_I way run, into the midnight sun..."_

_

* * *

_

Pcuk woke up with crick in his neck, and on the Hummel-Hudson's couch.

What the fuck?

He remembers last night, and fell back asleep.

He was too lazy to deal with all this drama now.

But before he fell back into a sleeping dead sate, Puck faintly smelled blueberry pancakes.

* * *

A few months later, Puck was taking online courses for collage, as well as working at the Hummel's garage, earning a good chunk of money a week. Too bad that went to the rent he was paying for some shitty two room house about a good five minute walk away from his work place. Beth was eating, and growing up practically, at both the Hummel-Hudson and Jones's residence. Mercedes, whenever she wanted to be her 'godbaby' as she put it, would show up and have a one on one day with Beth.

Puck, though, would protest. He barely saw Bethie anymore, and it killed him. Burt offered for him to have a week just for Beth, but Puck was too stubborn. He also wanted to get Beth the best three year old present ever. She had been eyeing, according to Mercedes, a huge dress up doll that was thirty dollars _on sale_. Puck, then, made it his absolute priority to get her that said doll. He wanted to give Beth a nice birthday present, one that she'd like for a long time.

And he has a little sister; She still has her 'American Girl' doll from fifth grade.

Puck was working double time when it came time for Beth's birthday. He worked for that said doll, while paying rent, and getting through his first year of online collage.

He got the doll, managed to actually pay for the house, and passed.

When Puck handed Beth the doll, she smiled.

"Thanks Daddy. I'm going to love this doll forever. She looks like me, doesn't she? Except her hair is blonder, and her eyes are a light brown. She looks like Quinn from Gwee Club! Can I name her Quinn?"

Puck forced a smile.

"Sure sweetie. You can name her whatever you want."

In his mind, Quinn the Doll was secrectly named Quinn the Bitch.

But, Bethie didn't have to know that.

* * *

Puck was now eternally grateful to both Rachel and Mercedes.

Beth had to bring up the question.

She just was curious.

Puck had to leave the room once she asked though.

He didn't have the balls to tell her that she wasn't planned, like most babies were.

What he and Quinn did was a mistake.

The words still rang in his mind.

"Daddy, where's Mommy? Is she dead, like Uncle Kurt's Mommy? Or did she not love me?"

* * *

Rachel saw how Puck's shoulders tensed. She asked him if he could go get her some water. With a grateful smile, he got up quickly to fetch the petite brunette some water.

Rachel looked at Beth to answer her question.

"I have no Mommy either Beth. I grew up with two Daddies, who loved each other very much."

"But, I don't have two Daddies. Aunt Rachel, does that make me different?"

Mercedes pulled Beth into her lap, before shushing her. She could sense the three year old fit about to come on.

"No, Beth, that makes you the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And you don't need a Mommy. You have Daddy, and he loves you more than you could ever imagine."

"Is that why he had me?"

Now it was Puck's turn to talk. He was standing in the doorway.

"Yes Beth. You are my everything."

Beth ran into her father's arms, crying.

She loved him so much.

* * *

**Awwweh! I'm a sappy person in this story, apparently. Next chapter will be Beth's first few years at the elementary school. Do you think I should add in a few Glee like characters or no? I'm debating whether to or not.**

**Drop a review guys! I'm loving all the story alerts and favorite stories as well K33**

**-Madi**


	4. First Day, First Friends

Beth was five, and she loked at the huge school. It was so big! Supposedly, she had already been at a highschool, when she was a baby. But, babies didn't remember much, and all she knew was that Daddy had a lot of friends who could sing really good, like Uncle Finn who sang old 80's songs, and Aunt Rachel who liked Broadway, and Uncle Kurt who liked a lot of music, and Auntie Mercedes who liked Beyonce. Oh! And Uncle Artie who rapped sometimes. She liked all of them singing. But she loved it when Daddy sang to her.

Daddy dropped her off at school before giving her a kiss goodbye. She opened the doors, in awe of how big it was.

There was a fifth grader who showed Beth her classroom. The fifth grader's name was Emily. Emily said that today you'd talk about your family, and show one cool thing you could do. Beth didn't know what cool thing she could do! Aunt Rachel and Uncle Kurt said always told her that she could do anything.

Maybe Beth could sing.

She could sing that one song from Mamma Mia! The Musical, that Uncle Kurt let her listen to.

The one with the angels. Daddy always called Beth either Bethie or Angel Face.

Her teacher was Ms. Laura. She was really pretty, and nice. Beth raised her hand first. Beth always liked being first. Aunt Rachel said Beth was a star, and she should try to be whatever she wants to be.

Beth wanted to be first.

"Yes? Miss..."

"Beth Allison Puckerman. My name is Beth. And I'm five years old, and I live with my Daddy. I don't know who my Mommy is. My Daddy is working at work today, and he's already finished collage. He's my hero."

The teacher was impressed with Beth's confidence. This girl was clearly a smart, as well as ambitious, child. Ms. Laura asked if Beth had a talent. Beth nodded, eager to share.

"I can sing, I think. Daddy's heard me sing, and he says I'm really good. But, I dunno..." The confidence slowly faded, but reappeared as quickly as it left, "Oh well! Can I sing?"

"Yes, Beth."

"Okay. I'm going to sing a verse from the angel song from Mamma Mia! The Musical. I don't know the real name, but it has to do with angels."

Everyone liked angels, so it was to Beth's advantage. With a shaky breath, Beth began to sing.

"_I believe in angels, something good in everything I see. I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me. I'll cross the stream, I have a dream. I'll cross the stream. I have a dream._"

Everyone clapped. Beth beamed. She liked school.

When Daddy picked her up, Beth told him how she could sing.

"Can I let Aunt Rachel hear me?"

Puck knew Rachel would be thrilled.

"I think she'll be honored to listen to your angel voice Beth."

Beth clapped, before telling Puck about her new friends.

* * *

Puck had to go in for a teacher conference. Apparently, Beth had pushed over a 'very mean boy' who called a 'really cool dressing boy' gay. He was wearing a tutu, and Beth liked tutu's, so this new boy was going to be her best friend in the whole wide world. Beth wa sin first grade, shy and sweet, and quick to stand up for herself and others that needed to be stood up for. Also, she was qucik as a whip (got that from her mother, Puck remebers clearly) as well as a young beauty. Puck had his hands full with little Beth. She was the only women in his life right now.

Mr. Wisen had all three childern, and their parents (or parent) in the room to discuss the manner. He had each kid tell their side of the story.

The Very Mean Boy went first.

"That boy is wearing a tutu. And it's gay. My Daddy says gay people are disgraceful and are sins againt our heavenly Father." He sneered. Beth got up to punch him, straight in the nose.

She also had her father's temper, and was very physical.

Puck took all his willpower not to laugh, as the other kid screamed in pain. He knew he had gone right somewhere with Beth.

Then again, she was perfect in his eyes.

Then came 'Tutu Boy' turn. He cleared his throat, looking Beth in the eyes. She looked back at him, encorigingly. He smiled at her.

"My name is Alexander, and Darren hit me, because I dress weird. You can't discriminate against me. It's against the law and I can sue you for all your money's worth." Alex had a sharp tongue and could spot out weaknesses. Darren's happened to be his wit. Once Darren could not come up with something snarky to say, Alex sat down, pleased with himself. Beth stood up.

"I hit Darren because he is a butthead for calling my new best friend gay. And I have the right to hit you AND I GOT CARE IF YOU HIT ME BACK!" She yelled at Darren. Darren got red in the face, and Puck bursted into laughter. She was so much like him, when he was younger. Kinda like Robin Hood or Aladdin; Rough on the outside, to other, but pure on the inside.

"Do you find this funny, Mr. Puckerman?"

"Sorry, she's got spunk. That's all."

Darren's mom looked at Puck.

"Where's the mother?" She asked Puck, geniunely curious. Darren's fatehr hated anything school related.

"We don't talk much. Beth was made when I was sixteen. I've raised her without any of her help for other six years. Her mother is trying to get custody, but I am not letting her."

Darren's mother stiffened at at his comment. She politely raised her hand, before asking if her and Darren could leave. Mr. Wisen sighed, saying that they could go.

Puck wanted to have a conversation with Alex and his father, but before he could even mutter a single word, Alex's father simply stated.

"My son is not a faggot."

The pain in Alex's dark brown eyes stated otherwise.

Puck felt himself cursing in his mind. He remembers saying things like that. Beth knew what being gay meant, as did Alex it seemed. Beth had grown up with a positive look on loving who ever the hell you wanna love.

Alex didn't, apparently.

Beth invited Alex over to play one day. He smiled, brightly, at this question.

Soon enough, they did beome best of friends.

* * *

"Santana, I have a major crisis on my hands."

"What now Puckeman? It's not as bad as you think."

"Beth's two best friends are the exact replica's of Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry, same gender form. AND THEY ARE TRYING TO BAKE A GODDAMN CAKE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You as screwed over."

"Before you come over here to teach them how to make it, WHAT HAPPEN'S IF THEY ARE LIKE YOU AND BRITT- bestie's forever, not like sex-buddies."

"You are double screwed. Id Beth the loud one?"

"No. Beth's the sane one, Marissa, also known as Rissa, is the loud, bossy, talkative one, and Alex is, well, Kurt. Witty, impish and likes fashion."

"I'll be right over there."

Click.

* * *

Santana saw the huge mess the third graders had made. Beth was trying to crack eggs, redheaded girl was trying to get the flour and little boykid was, suprisingly, measuring everything. She saw Puck cleaning up a huge mess.

Sighing, Santana looked at Puck, silently asking him how may times have they tried making a damn cake.

"Two." He mouthed, before going back to mopping the Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman kitchen floor. Santana tapped her foot, before whistling loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Who wants to make this damn cake already?"

The third graders decided to ignore her language, and nodded eagerly.

"Well, I'll show you. But first you have to tell me your names. I already know Beth, you you-the boy- what's your name?"

He smiled, confidently, and with a too cute litte kid smirk, before stating his name. He was just like 8 year old Kurt, but with a mom.

"I'm Alexander, but call me Alex. You have really nice shoes." He complemented Santana's Chanel ballet flats. He was definantly Kurt Hummel.

The redhead stepped forward.

"Marissa, but call me Rissa. I like being in charge." She smiled, brightly at Santana.

Well shit, Santana thought to herself, Puck's in a lot of trouble with these three.

Then, she taught them how to bake a cake.

* * *

**Well, the chapters are getting longer and longer by, on average, about 100-200 words longer! AHH so happy:) anyways, thanks to _mrsmonteith _for giving me the idea of Santna in the story. I could not have thought of it on my own! Next chapter will be a little sad, and a whole lot of secrets to be revealed. Expect a ton of Rachel/Mercedes. Anyways, leave a review! I looked up Beth F. C. and Puck to see if anyone had done a fanfic like this, and no one had done a complete story. Is it sad it made my day being the first one on this site? **

**Sorry, rambling here. It's late(ish) and I'm going to bed.**

**Niiighty niiighty!**

**-Madi**


	5. Best Thing She Left Behind

Puck stopped the car, not ready to do this.

Why him? Why the fuck was it alwasy fucking him?

He let the tears rolls from his eyes again. Beth was in fourth grade. She has to know sometime that her mother is in the ICU-

Fuck no. WHY THE FUCK IS SHE THERE?

He pulls out his cell phone, and dials Artie. Maybe he can shed some light on this dreary day.

He picks up on the first ring- that means he isn't planning for his wedding with one of his co-workers.

"Hey Puck. Sorry I haven't been able to check up on Beth lately. I've seen the pictures on Facebook though; She's too beautiful. Whose the boy in the pictures and the redhead? Does Beth have a boyfriend or something." Artie stopped, hearing Puck's heavy breathing. Artie tensed up, before speaking again.

"Is it Beth?"

"No. Quinn."

"Has she gotten custody?"

"She's in the ICU."

And that's when Puck bursted into tears.

* * *

Beth was checked out of English, which was her favorite class sadly. She waved goodbye to Rissa, and Alex. They waved back, before getting back together to finish the story they were writing together, and with Beth. When she got to the main office, she saw Aunt Rachel there to pick her up. She was confused, but the look in Aunt Rachel's eyes was sorrow. Beth didn't say a word till they got in the car.

"Where are we going Aunt Rachel?"

"To the hospital."

Beth started crying. All she saw was her father, dead, in a hospital without her. Without her next to him, helping her father. Beth's cries grew hysterical. Rachel stopped the car, and turned towards the sobbing young girl.

"It's not you Dad, honey. It's your mom."

Rachel instantely regretted the words that came out of her mouth. Beth's hazel eyes with forest green flecks sparkled with hope. Hope that maybe her mother did love her. Beth asked Aunt Rachel to start driving the car again. Rachel, sighing, did.

When they came up to the hospital, Rachel prayed that Beth's fragile spirit would not be crushed in the same way hers was, when she met her mother for the very first time.

* * *

Mercedes looked at the still beautiful Quinn, unconcious after a car accident. A terrible one, that left her barely hanging on the thread of life. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines. She heard someone come in, and thinking it was another Glee kid, Mercedes said, "I hope Beth doesn't-"

"Beth doesn't what?" Came from the voice of Beth herself.

Mercedes turns around to find little Beth, looking at Quinn in awe. She turns to Rachel, who has tears in her eyes. Their eyes met, and in one glance Mercedes knows that Rachel told Beth that Quinn was her mother. Beth walked over to the unconcious body, touching the smooth skin gently, as if Quinn could break at any moment. It takes her a while to realize who is laying there, their skin lightly touching. But once the realization hits her, she whispers her name.

"Quinn?"

Mercedes lets the tears fall freely, now. The innocence in Beth's voice makes her want to rip out Quinn's throat, but also to hold Beth, and comfort her. Suddenly, Beth is angry. She begins to yell at both Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes.

"YOU KNEW THAT QUINN WAS MY MOTHER? BOTH OF YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! ALL MY LIFE I'VE WONDERED WHY MY MOM DIDN'T WANT ME! WHY IS SHE HERE? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET HER LOVE ME?

"AND YOU! A MOTHER ISN'T SUPPOSE TO ABANDON HER CHILD! SHE'S SUPPOSE TO LOVE HER, AND TO CHERISH HE AND WHAT NOT! WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE? WHY, WHY! WHY QUINN? OR SHOULD I CALL YOU 'MY MOTHER DEAREST'? Huh, SHOULD I?"

Beth bursts into tears. Her body drapes over Quinn's, her tears falling into Quinn. "Wake up, Quinn. Wake up." She whispers to her mother. When she doesn't, Beth cries harder, till no more tears can come.

When her eyes have dried, Beth doesn't care anymore. Quinn is Quinn; Not her Mommy, not her Mom. Just the person who gave her away, and didn't look back.

Mercedes takes Beth out of the room, and waits for her to calm down.

"I'm glad I met my mother, Auntie Mercedes. I am. But, I thought she'd wake up when I was there. She still doesn't want me."

Mercedes hugs the nine year old, letting silent tears fall down.

"I love you Beth."

Beth tightens her grip on the person who, she thinks, is most like the mother she wants to have.

"I love you too."

* * *

Puck comes in, seeing Rachel sobbing, Beth staring into the empty space. He remembers Artie is in the car, and goes back to get him. As he makes another entrance, with Artie being rolled in now, he finds Mercedes talking to a doctor. Beth sees her Dad, and waves to him, happy for once. Then, Mercedes whispers something in Beth's ear. Beth nods, having tears only come to her eyes, not falling.

Puck walks over, and Artie goes to a crying Rachel, attempting to calm her down. Once she does, Beth tells her Daddy about Quinn.

"She's gone."

And Puck breaks down into a mess of sobs. She was his first love. She gave him his everything.

It felt like it was his fault she was gone.

Beth holds her crying father, and starts to cry too.

* * *

It's the day of her funeral. Rissa, Alex, and Beth are all dressed in different shades of blue. Beth is in light blue; Alex is in navy; Rissa is in a soft blue. They look at the grave. Everyone goes up to say a few words. Beth only listens to her father, and Uncle Finn. The rest are people she doesn't know.

Uncle Finn begins to speak.

"Quinn, well, she wasn't who she should have been. She was a simple hearted person. She was a bitch. She was a Glee member. She was a Cheerio. She was a pregnant teen. She was a girl of many traits, some that don't have any words to describe them. But, mostly, Quinn was still a little girl, waiting to take bigger steps. And when she did, she fell. But worst of all, nobody but us, the Glee kids, were their to pick her up. We saw her in her purest form; Not a Cheerio, not a singer. Not a dancer, not an innocent girl. Just Quinn Fabray."

When Dad went up, Beth looked him in the eyes. His eyes filled with tears.

"She was a one night stand to me. She was, I'm not going to lie. It wasn't just another hook up, it wasn't just another girl. I felt something special with that Catholic school girl. I felt at ease her with her overpowering presence. What I didn't know was she never was going to love me. She told he she'd give me a chance, but she never did. I know this is about her, her funeral and all, but she's left a part of her with us. She's left her memories, good or bad, and we can't be sorry for that. Quinn was her own person, whether we liked it or not. And even now, she can't be controlled."

Beth raised her hand, wanting to say something. The priest let her speak. She grabbed her best friends hands, and whispered something in their ears.

Rissa spoke into the microphone, knowing the perfect thing to say.

"We want to sing Miss Fabray a song. I think it will speak for itself. Hope you like it."

_I guess you really did it this time_  
_Left yourself in your warpath_  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_  
_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_You're still an innocent_

_There's some things you can't speak of_  
_But tonight you'll live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would sing what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers_  
_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never to late to_  
_Be brand new_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights are still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent_

_

* * *

_

Beth was in her father's lap, that night. He wasn't crying; Neither was she. They sat in a comfortable silence, before Beth spoke.

"I never knew Quinn. But, I know you. And if what you said about memories, and stuff, is true then you are the best thing she left behind Daddy."

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

**Really, really sad chapter. I needed something to balance out the fluff, and this is what it happened to be. Originally, Quinn was not going to die. But, what the words say, the words say. I'm really happy about how the chapter turned out. Now, next chapter will also be kinda sad, but also kinda hopefilled. It's going to be really centered around Rissa, Alex and Beth's friendship. It's going to be a time skip, and will take place when they are about 12-13. So, let's say, seventh grade.**

**Song is Innocent, by Taylor Swift. **

**Oh! And do you guys want a little Finnachel or Cedes/Puck loving? Just let me know! **

**-Madi**


	6. Insert Dramatic Pause Here

"Uncle Kurt," Alex fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to stay calm and controlled. But, people had only assumed, and he wanted to tell someone, And, well, Uncle Kurt acted like him, so he thought maybe asking him how it feels to feel this way is okay, and how telling someone might be okay too.

Kurt looked at the young teenager, with jet black hair and milk chocolate brown eyes that had gold flakes sparkling underneath. He saw himself in Alex. Young, tough, afraid, worried, unpopular...

Gay.

"Yeah Alex?" Kurt walked over to the boy, who was sitting down on the Puckerman's (they finally got a decent two story house, thanks to Puck now part-time owning Burt's garage) couch. Alex looked up with little tears in his eyes, and Kurt felt himself tearing up too. It was like looking back into the past, when he told Mercedes and his father. Alex was telling him when he was only twelve. Alex had a lot more courage then he did.

"Is it, okay, to be gay?" Alex's voice cracked as he said gay. Kurt pulled him into a hug, and let the boy cry. He had (unfortunantly) met Alex's homophobia father, who asked Kurt once about his 'wife' (Kurt had a life partner for three years) and when Kurt said that he was not straight, the mood turned cold. And his father took Alex by the wrists before pulling him away from the Hummel-Hudson home.

"It's perfectly fine, Alex. I'm gay. And I'm as happy as can be. You are blessed to have friends, and adopted family who love you for you." Alex pulled away, wiping his tears. He stated, with a clear voice, that was laced with worry.

"But what about my realy family?"

Kurt rubbed his shoulder, like a good father would to a son.

"Then, you can come live with me, or Puck. Maybe Uncle Finn, or Aunt Rachel, and maybe even Auntie Mercedes. We'd all be thrilled to have you with us."

Alex hugged Kurt.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was time for their weekly sleepover. Alex brought the movies, Rissa brought the sodas and ice cream, and Beth made sure everything was ready to go at her house. They all sat down on Beth's couch, and watched a few movies, before Alex decided to pause it. Rissa looked annoyed, trying to get the remote.

"Hey!" She stood up, a head shorter than Alex, "Give it back!"

"When you grow more than four eleven, I will. Now, listen up." Beth could see how Alex was forming a hard outer shell, which meant something serious.

"I'll let you know..." Beth placed a hand on Rissa's shoulder, before leading her back to the couch. Rissa muttered something, but stayed quiet.

Alex cleared his throat, before asking them to be open minded, as well as open hearted.

The girls nodded, now really nervous. Was he sick? Was he moving? Was he a Hindu?

"Guys, I'm gay."

Beth and Rissa looked at each other. They had suspicions, but never had it be confirmed. Then, Rissa remembered something.

"Does your dad-?"

"No, he doesn't. I'm going to tell him soon."

Rissa bolted up. She had two lesbians for aunts, and she had seen Alex's dad when he met Kurt. He was mad at him for being gay. It's not something you can chose! Rissa could feel herself ranting to herself (she was a talker), but she couldn't even think of a word to say to him. She looked over to Beth for support, but Beth was smiling at Alex, like she was happy for him for being able to tell them. Rissa's face was contorted for a second, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth slightly open. Alex and Beth were looking at her, clearly amused. Before she could get onto them for staring at her like she as some derranged animal, Rissa's began to laugh, an airy lyrical soprano, with little hints of a young girl's voice.

Then came in Alex's hearty chuckle, his deep baritone voice low and booming.

And in the mix was Beth's melodic mezzo-soprano, rich and soft at the same time.

Puck walked into the living room, to find them all laughing at nothing on the screen, but still laughing.

He remembers when he use to do that. Smiling, he walked in the room, and asked what was so funny.

"Nothing Dad. It just was." Beth's smile was just like Quinn's, he noticed. Bright and cheery when she showed the full teeth, and soft and quiet when she didn't.

Rissa looked at Puck, with a questioning look. "Puck, why do you let Alex spend the night over here, even though he's a boy?"

Alex looked over at Puck, before smiling just a bit. Puck grinned back, before answering Rissa's question.

"Have you met Uncle Kurt?"

And that sent them into a fit of giggles.

Alex mouthed 'Thank you' to Puck, and Puck nodded, before leaving the teenagers to themselves.

* * *

It was three in the fucking morning, Rachel thought to herself. She tried to get out of bed, without waking up Finn. He didn't mind getting up early, it's just that he didn't do that amazing thing when he did. Oh that was the best thing ever! She climbed out of bed, putting on shorts and Finn's shirt. Walking downstairs, she rolled through the balls of her feet, just to make sure she didn't wake up anyone. Anyone meaning Finn.

When she opened the door, she found Alex, with two suitcases, and tears stained cheeks, at her door at three in the fucking morning. Alex walked in, silently. She saw he was wearing sweatpants, and a long sleeved shirt, that was baggy. Rachel could tell these weren't the things he normally wore, because they didn't look worn in. And plus, Alex hated sweatpants with a passion, unless something was wrong. Walking over to him, not really caring if she woke up Finn, Rachel sat down on the couch, right next to Alex.

"You okay sweetie?" Rachel rubbed his head, trying to soothe the crying teenager. He turned towards her.

"My dad called me faggot. And then told me to pack up my stuff, and go. You guys live only about five minutes from me." He sniffled. Rachel hugged him, telling him that she loved him, and would never kick him out.

"He doesn't love me though." Alex said back.

And that's what broke Rachel's ever fragile heart.

* * *

**Okay, two angsty chapters in a row. Next one with going to be the kids starting high school, where they get to meet the ever awkward Mr. Schue, the ever witty Sue, and the ever, um, different Figgins. We'll get to see if Beth's a Cheerio, is Rissa's a star, and if Alex has the best fashion sense (which, he does). So, hope you enjoy!**

**If you guys want to see something, just say so!**

_**Review Responses:**_

**To .Love 37 - Only reason for no Puckelberry is because I want Puck single in this story till Beth's a little older (ooh!) and I lie Finachel too much.**

**mrsmonteith - finachel baby! and thanks for the great santana suggestion in the the third chapter, I believe.**

**kitkat1233 - I'm right there with you sistah/brothah! Quinn really should have kept Beth, or atleast let Puck keep her:)**

**gonnaSTARTallOVER - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I converted you. **

**Sinfully Sined - Aww thanks so much! I'm having a blast writing this. Also, thanks for reviewing:)**

**-Madi**


	7. Oh Boy! It's Time For McKinely High!

Beth smiled at her outfit choice. A simple tank, with a cardigan and black skinny jeans. She swiped just a little lip gloss, like Aunt Rachel instructed her to, on her perfectly already plumped lips, and just the tinniest bit of dark black mascara on her blond eyelashes, trying to make her hazel with just little hints of forest green eyes pop even more than they normally did. Satisfied with her makeup, Beth did her accessories: Gold studs for earring, a Star of David necklace and a silver ring on her right index finger. Alex and Rissa had identical rings on their fingers as well. It was a symbol that they wouldn't grow apart in high school, whether they were on he football team, the Glee Club or a Cheerio.

"Bye Dad! Love you!" Beth ran downstairs, and blew a kiss to her father. Puck grabbed the kiss in midair, and stuffed it in his pocket. It was their little morning routine, their little way of saying 'I love you till the day I die, and even then my love will still continue'. Beth grabbed out her cell phone, and texted Rissa to come pick her up. Well, to come have her mom pick her up. Auntie Mercedes was trying to get an R&B CD recorded. Uncle Kurt was out of town for a business meeting. Aunt Rachel was taking a few months from home (and as the Community Theatre coach) to give Broadway another shot, 14 years later.

Beth got this reply back.

**Rissa: I'll be there soon! Alex needs a ride, since Aunt Rach is outta town, and Uncle Finn's getting ready for football tryouts today. Did you know that ALEX is trying out for football? I KNOW! You're face is in the expression known as SHOCK and you have your mouth slightly open. Close it, and he'll tell you all the details when we pick you up. It's KILLING ME! He isn't muttering a single word. I think it's a way to get back at his father. Ooh! Rounding the corner. See ya soon! (probably when you get this text. You know me, I tend to over explain things.)**

Sure enough, as Beth got the text, Rissa's mom's SUV rounded the corner. Beth hopped in, still in shock about the news she had just heard.

* * *

"I think it's a win-win situation," Beth assured Alex, after they learned why he wanted to be running back, "You get to see sweaty, shirtless guys, shower in the same room as them, _naked, _I may add, and you get to kick ass. Plus, your dad will flip out!" Alex breathed a sigh, and they all walked into the doors of McKinely High.

It was huge! Beth saw the sign ups area, and ran straight towards it. She was looking for one thing in particular, one thing that was the most important thing ever...

"Fabray!" Barked out a voice. Beth had gotten this reaction lots of times in the past. She smiled sweetly, before correcting them by saying, "Quinn Fabray is my maternal mother, but I am Beth Allison Puckerman, not Fabray."

But when she turned around, she saw the face of pure evil.

Sue Sylvester.

"Ready to go put your Cheerio uniform on? I normally put freshman on the JV squad, but you are a Fabray, and you will be the head bitch in charge, get yourself a nice QB boyrfriend, have him be your high school sweetheart, go to collage, get knocked up and have three kids- one girl, two boys- before letting the cycle repeat itself. Over, and over again."

Beth had heard stories about her. Sue Sylvester was a household name in Lima, Ohio.

"First off, I don't see how you can still be living at this age. And secondly, no. I'm signing up for Glee Club. And I'm not a Fabray; I'm a Puckerman, and I'm not a Catholic bitch, I'm a Jewish one."

Beth placed her name on the New Directions page, where atleast fifteen were already signed up. She also jotted down Rissa's and Alex's, knowing that they would love to do this.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to find Mr. Schue, and ask him something. Hope you don't kick the bucket soon!"

Beth ran as fast as her long dancer legs could carry, her, not wanting to feel the wrath of one Sue Sylvester.

* * *

"You signed me up for Glee?"

"WHAT?"

"Guys, c'mon. It's amazing. Did you know my adopted family all met in Glee? Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes. AND Santana. "

"Still! I'm a football player-"

"And I'm a Cheerio."

"Guys, please. According to Mr. Schue, the football coach is another 'Tenaka' whatever that means, and Santana, Sue's assistant coach, is about to be the coach any day now."

"Beth, just because it was your past, doesn't mean it has to be your present."

"Yeah, listen to Rissa, Bethie."

"Don't call me Bethie, now Alex. You guys, we promised!"

"...Yeah, we did, didn't we Rissa?"

"I think we did. Fine, we'll audition, but their can't be any promises we will actually make it in. I heard that it's gotten a lot more competitive."

"Beth's a shoo-in, already, though. We can't be far behind."

"Once Mr. Schue see's how close we are, he will let us in."

"Promise, Beth?"

"Yeah, promise?"

"Pinky promise."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Beth Allison Puckerman..."

"Hello, I'm Marissa Jenson..."

"Hey, I'm Alex Renolds..."

Mr. Schue saw the kids in those three. He could see their pure hearts, even though he had seen many before. He could tell how much they loved to sing, especially Beth. And Rissa. And Alex.

He could tell it was their safe place.

"And I'll be singing 'Only The Good Die Young' by Billy Joel."

Beth had Puck's taste in music. Classics, timeless classics, even now. Even in 2024.

"And I'll be preforming 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked."

Rissa's voice was powerful, and strong. She clearly lived to be in the spotlight, clearly wanting to outshines those around her. She dressed the part of Rachel too, except more fashionable. Short skirts, with a patterend shirt tucked in and ankle socks with ballet flats. Well, maybe not as fashionable. Schue saw she was also a Cheerio.

"And I'll be singing 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' by the Beatles."

Sadly, Alex's preformance brought tears to his eyes. Kurt, a new Kurt was here. He's bright red skinny jeans, and fitting striped top and a hat that must have been designer screamed it. But, the letterman's jacket was odd. The last gay man on the Titan's team was never.

He let them all in. They didn't know he was listening in on their conversation, but he heard Beth say one thing to them.

"HA! Alex, Rissa, I told you so."

* * *

**Proud to say word count for this is 1,234 words. I am. Well! This is a short chapter. Was it what you expected? Yes? No? Drop a review and give some feed back please! I really am loving the alerts, and favorites to, but feedback always is nice. If you have some suggestions, tell me! I'm going on a little less ideas, right now (that didn't make any sense). Anywhoo, THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Madi**


	8. IMing In Winter

Beth opened her laptop (thanks Uncle Kurt!) and logged into AIM. It was they only way her, Rissa and Alex could talk during Winter Break. Alex was at the beach, and Rissa was at cheerleading camp (thanks to their new coach, Santana. Sue had a mysterious dissaperance after a meeting with Figgins). After logging in, she clicked ona window for everyone to talk with each other.

********

**Bethie15: hey alex and rissa!**

**StarSplits!: hey beth and alex! ugh, I HATE my AIM name! It's S's rule to have it connected to the cheerious. I'm StarSplits! oh joy *shakes head***

**A-Game: it's better than A-Game. Or A-Gay as they have been calling me. It's a nickname, that they set up my account with. How lame is that?**

**Bethie15: better than Bethie15! enough about bitching about AIM names. How's camp rissa?**

**StarSplits!: ooh it's soo much fun! I never thought I'd be on the CHEERIOS! It's soo cool! I'm top of the pyramid, center for all of the routines, and I get to say 'ready? OKAY!' and I am the HEAD Cheerio. Did I mention i was promoted, when Stef had a little, well, incident with the rest of the squad? Let's just say it's not her boobs that got bigger;) so did her butt.**

**A-Game: DAYYUM! When did you get so bad, and sneaky, and physco-bitch Rissa?**

**StarSplits!: I think Uncle Kurt would say 'I'm like Santana and Rachel combined' at this point.**

**A-Game: I think he would. I seriously he would. Oh, wait, I can ask Finn if that's what Rachel was back in good old 2010. HEY FINN!**

**Bethie15: OHMYGOD IS HE ACTUALLY GOING TO ASK?**

**StarSplits!: I dunno, but knowing Alex...he would.**

**Bethie15: I hope Aunt Rachel isn't in the room. She'd flip out! And not like the Cheerio way.**

**StarPlits!: Uh-oh. Either Alex's is dead, or Finn's laughing so hard that he needs to be sent to the hospital.**

**Bethie15: Much as I love Alex, even he, and my lucky number and your lucky socks cannot take Aunt Rachel. Once, she sent some girl to a crack house. They used her sheet music for toilet paper. I think her name was Luna, or Sunny. Something like that.**

**StarSplits!: AUNT RACHEL?**

**Bethie15: I KNOW! Crap, how long has it been?**

**StarSplits!: seven minutes and thirty two seconds. Oooh, how long till we call the ambulance?**

**Bethie15: 3 minutes, and 28 seconds...**

**A-Game: Woah! I'm not dead guys! And Uncle Finn said, "HAHAHAAHA! Rissa's another Rachel, minus the 'not being popular'!**

**Bethie15: O.o**

**StarSplits!: *dies in embaressment***

**A-Game: I think it's tooo funny!**

**Bethie15: Now that you mention it...it kinda is...hehe**

**A-Game: I'm laughing so hard I have TEARS in my eyes!**

**Bethie15: does that make you Kurt, Alex? **

**A-Game: Frikkin funny, and has a killer sense of fashion. Hell to the yeah!**

**Bethie15: Plus the popularity of a running back, eh?**

**Bethie15: I'm so telling my dad this! He's still kinda scared of Kurt and Rachel, combined.**

**StarSplits!: As long as I'm not the only Glee Kid from 2010 duplicated, I'm cool.**

**A-Game: So whose Beth?**

**StarSplits!: not Quinn...**

**A-Game: Not us!**

**StarSplits!: Then who? I'm sure we only know the ones that are your adopted family!**

**Bethie15: I'm just the best parts of everyone;)**

**A-Game: Go die.**

**Bethie15: HEY!**

**A-Game: Just kidding;) Now, who wants to see the boytoy I got for a few more days?**

**StarSplits!: ME!**

**A-Game: I wish I had one...**

**StarSplits!: Me too...Lucky Beth with her Jake...**

**Bethie15: if you got it, flaunt it;)**

**A-Game: so if you got tits, and an ass, wear fitting skinny jeans, and tanks with cardigans and kick ass shoes to improve your height, with a simple Star of David necklace that stops a the top of the chest, to draw slight attention to the brimming cleavage. Add simple studs, and an all too familiar ring (I'm still wearing it!) for an all around sexy, but sweet, and adorable look. Now, who gave you the idea for this iconic look?**

**Bethie15: What boobs and what butt do you speak of? Thanks Alex x3 love you!**

**StarSplits!: LOVE YOU ALEX! x3 ! I'm going to wear my Rachelness on monday at school.**

**A-Game: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY NO! I'll make you a Catholic school girl, but NOT a Rachel Berry Librarian. I've seen her old pictures.**

**A-Game: I personally think you secrectly stalked her. Before you were born.**

**Bethie15: I just noticed we were born in the same year.**

**StarSplits!: YAY BETH!**

**Bethie15: Shuddup! It's been a long, slow, BORING, abhore, BORING, bleh, BORING! week. Did I mention BORING?**

**A-Game: Three times before the last time.**

**StarSplits!: You COULD be here with moi, but instead you are watching the Breakfast Club, Footloose, and Grease on Blueray, aren't you?**

**Bethie15: She lies...yes...SHUDDUP!**

**A-Game: When we both get back, were giving Rissa a makeover, Beth a new movie to watch, and me, Jonathan Groff, because he's gay and sexy;) Ciao! Time for us to go see Wicked! It's apparently in town:)**

**StarSplits!: San's making the rounds. Time for me to get off the AIM off my phone. Nightyy Nightty!**

**

* * *

**

Bethie15: I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE ONLINE! YOUR NAMES ARE GREEN, AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING MY TEXTS, OR MY CALLS!

Bethie15: I'M NOT BEING MY OVER DRAMATIC SELF! GUYS, I'M BAWLING I'M BAWLING MY FUCKING EYES OUT!

Bethie15: and I just cussed.

Bethie15: I'm going to kill myself. I really am.

Bethie15: I can't believe this is happening.

Bethie15: I'm in suck a state of shock, not even my fluffy Pigglet sweatpants are helping me.

Bethie15: I'm such a screw up. I didn't mean to. We've been dating for a year, but that doesn't mean anything.

Bethie15: Guys! What do I do?

Bethie15: Am I rambling to myself?

A-Game: Yes, yes you are.

Bethie15: ALEX! I'm not alone! I'm crying happy tears now.

StarSplits!: Sorry, San nearly took up my phone. I showed her your IMs, and she wants full deets. She'll probably tell me what to say, at some points. I'll put a little Santana - for when she talks.

Bethie15: Okay, well, Jake and I...did...

StarSplits!: Santana - NO! BETH WHY?

Bethie15: it...

A-Game: Dayuum.

StarSplits!: ...holy...shit...

StarSplits!: Santana - are you, carrying?

Bethie15: What do you think?

A-Game: yes.

Starplits!: We bet our money on yes.

Bethie15: I was, but then

A-Game: YOU GOT AN ABORTION?

Bethie15: I miscarried. And Jake broke up with me.

StarSplits!: Awwweh, honey I'm so sorry. How long have you known about the kid?

Bethie15: For a month.

StarSplits!: Santana -Beth, your mother wanted a miscarridge, so badly. She even told me. Are you glad you miscarried? Are you? God knew the poor baby wasn't going to have a happy life. I bet he or she is now in a place, a place where a family ready to support him/her.

Bethie15: Santana, have you been ever told you are a nice person?

StarSplits!: It's not really in my knowladge that I am, but thanks:) Now erase this from your memories, and your accounts, or you will pay.

**

* * *

**

_Ahh, a great filler chapter. Argghh! I need some ideas:) Hint hint;)_

_Thanks for all those lovely reviews guys! They are so lovely, and they make my day!_

_This story is going suprisingly well:)_

_Word Count: 1,472_

_I'm pleased!_

_-Madi_

_P.S. I am on Fall Break, and won't be on Friday-Saturday or Sunday. So, the only time I will be able to write is Thursday. Maybe. Sorry guys and galls!_


	9. No Reception Part 1

"MR. SCHUESTER!"

All the Glee Kids looked terrified of the fate that had come onto them. No, no NO! One girl was in tears, this was serious. Each and everyone one of them, sadly, took out their cordless ear buds, and tiny iPods, placing them in Mr. Schue's hand. He looked at the tiny technology, before asking each and everyone of them to go home, and pack their bags, a smug grin on his face. In the first generation of New Directions, he had done this and had gotten the smae result.

"Oh, and no cell phones."

That nearly sent every single teenager, who had become reliant on the devices, into a state of shock.

The only one that seemed to be enjoying their expression was Schue.

* * *

"DAD!"

Beth whined as she packed her bags. Or, her dad told her what not to bring as she attempted to pack her bags for a week in a cabin. Puck, being the fun person he is, decided to make it seem worse than it actually did.

"Yeah, no MTV, or hot water." He chuckled at the sight of the sophmore's ever growing agony.

"NO HOT WATER?" She screamed, throwing in her favorite tank top. Puck laughed at her worried face, still so precious.

"Beth, I'm kidding."

"Dad! That's not something to kid about! So, MTV is still there?"

"I think so."

"Phew."

"But, you'll be rooming with four people, plus you. New directions is bigger that it use to be. Oh, and there's only two really nice bathrooms."

And then a scream escaped Beth's perfectly pink mouth.

Puck hooted with laughter.

"You should have seen Uncle Kurt's face when we told him that."

* * *

"So, no CELL PHONES!"

"OR TV!"

"And, no malls."

"Alex, I'm suprised you are saddest about malls."

"The people I call and text most are coming with me."

"Plus, no hormonal Rachel, and tired Finn."

"Well...Rach and Finn are chaperoning."

"AHHHHHH!"

"Shit Beth! You shattered my ear drums! That was NOT COOL, since I have to hear the music to be a cheerleader!"

"BUT NOT RACHEL AND FINN!"

"Atleast you don't live with them."

"Guys, we are already rooming four to a room. AND NOW WE HAVE A PREGNANT GIRL, AND THREE MORE ADULTS!"

"Okay, I am officially scared. None of the guys will room with me!"

"That's because none of them are gay."

"I know that Beth!"

"Okay, guys, I'm hoping Schue hasn't already pre-assignened the rooms."

"Rissa, you just jinxed us."

"Thanks. A. Fucking. Lot."

"Love you too! Bye!"

Click.

* * *

**Room Assignments:**

**Puckerman, JoAnne Samuels, Laine Criss, Mimi Featherstone, Gale Carson**

**Wilkinson, Remmy Coran, Marissa Jenson, Crisstina George, Mary Sweetzer**

**Grae McHenry, Alex Renolds, Jason Arnstrong, Jackson Davis, Mac Little**

**Bailey, Darren Criss, Matthew Chase, Bennett Neece, Kyle Todaro**

**

* * *

**

Beth hastily unpacked, obviously pissed at Schue's assignments. SHE HATED LAINE WITH A PASSION!

And Laine was not hestitant to return those feelings.

Laine was a Cheerio, perky blonde, nice body, and a bitch to be blunt.

Beth was her, excluding the popularity.

She looked over at the other three- Gale, Mimi and JoAnne- who were tense, feeling the tension in the air. They weren't as bad as Laine.

They were pretty decent actually.

Gale was sarcastic. Mimi was the 'other' redhead. And JoAnne was a diva.

On second thought, Beth realized, someone might be dead by the time we get through the week.

* * *

"So, this week's assignment: Try to find a song to preform with your roomates. Fun, deep, boring I don't care! And, whoever preforms the best song, will get to...drumroll please Finn!"

Finn taps a rythym on his knees.

"Have a solo for REGIONALS!"

All of the 20 kids clap for this. They begin to chat, excitedly, with their roomates. Alex is sitting by himself, watching the other four talk without batting an eye in his direction.

A very concerned Finn walks over to the kid he calls 'son', watching Alex look longingly in his groups direction. Before Finn can say anything, Alex puts his hands into his pocket, before walking away, towards the bathroom. One kid - Grae - gets up, and follows Alex.

* * *

"Grae, go away."

"Yo, A-Game, what up?"

"Even you trying to be gangsta cannot make me smile."

"Then this is serious dawg."

"...Okay, maybe I'm smiling."

"Then open the door, bitch."

Alex unlocks the bathroom door, letting Grae in. Grae sits down on the bathtub edge, before asking the question that is on his mind.

"Why did you storm away?"

Even though Alex hates to admit it, Grae looks super cute with his blonde hair sparkling in the sunlight that pours in from the blinds. And his smokey gray eyes are enchanting.

"It made me feel bad how no one ever asks me what song we wanna do. I thought it'd be different."

Alex sighs, his hair flopping messily into his beautiful brown eyes. Grae knows he likes Alex, but does Alex like him?

Probably not. Who'd want dorky Grae?

"Hey man, don't worry. I'll come to you for the song choices from now on. You are my number one brah."

Alex laughs at the white boy's black talk. They fist bump one another, and Grae lightly kisses Alex on the lips, not fully aware of what he was doing.

As he pulls away, Grae notcies the smile that is on Alex's ruby red lips, naturally.

"I didn't know you were gay."

Are the first words out of Alex's mouth.

"Well, I did." Grae replies back.

And they lean in for another kiss.

* * *

Hand in hand, the new couple strolls to their room, and tells teh guys which song they wanna do.

"We need the help of two girls though. For kicks, let's get Finna and Rachel to be them."

"What song is it?" Jason asks. Alex tells them, and they all listen to Grae taking Jason's part, and Alex's takes Peter's.

All of them clap for the two, not so closeted boys.

"Came on bitches." Alex grins, and Grae cannot help but kiss him again.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back, and I gots myself a chapter. This will be multiple chapters, and this was inspired by my weekend:) (Sadly, I did not go with a glee club, or sta for a week. We were there for one full day, and did go apple picking though!). I don't know how many, but I am looking for suggestions for Beth and Rissa's group's songs. If you guys have any, then put it in a review. I'm attempting to stray away from musicals, excluding Alex's song.**

**Oh, an if you have an idea what song Alex's group is going to sing, say it.**

**Kudos to you if ya do!**

**-Madi**


	10. No Reception Part 2

Puck lazily played the guitar, letting the chords to Beth slowly fill his fingertips, noticing how lonely it was without Beth to make fun of him.

He really, really needed a chick, or maybe just someone to talk to.

Puck sighs, Beth still strumming out from his fingertips. He decides to actually stop playing Beth, and to look at her baby pictures.

Beth's first one was of her sleeping, in Quinn's arms. Damnit, Quinn was so beautiful.

So was Beth, his precious little baby.

Puck wonders: Where the hell have the years gone? Beth's fifteen.

Shit.

That makes him thirty-fucking-one.

* * *

"What song do we wanna do, Beth?"

Laine sneered at the blonde, who was sitting on the bed, thinking about the perfect song. Gale laughs, "If only we had MTV to give us an idea."

Which, actually, gives JoAnne an idea.

"_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool, cause she's still preoccupied, with 19, 19, 1985." _

Beth realizes that everyone, including both Laine and herself, are humming along.

Laine claps, "Guys, I think we just found our song."

* * *

"SANTANA!"

"What the fuck, Puckerman?"

"We are fucking thirty one."

"HOLY SHIT! Are you THAT OLD?"

"Santana, you are that old too! Actually, OLDER!"

"Fuck off Puckerman."

"Someone hasn't gotten laid in a long time, have they?"

"No, and it's pissing me off. Brittany left me for some Sweedish bitch."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Want me to come over?"

"Hurry up and bring a fucking condom."

"I don't have any."

"Ha..ha..haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny!"

"You haven't gotten laaaiiid, you haven't gotten laaaaiiiid IN A LONG TIME!"

"Neither have you!"

"You haven't been laid in fifteen years! I haven't been laid in three months."

"I'm getting some fucking condoms. Be over there soon."

Click.

* * *

"A double pirrouette! How hard can it be?" Laine is practically making everyone in tears, Beth included. Laine, the head dancer and floor worker for the Cheerios, so she was the choreographer. Beth and Gale were the lead singers, and Laine, JoAnne and Mimi were backup. JoAnne and Mimi were designing costumes though, so everyone had a job.

"Laine, cut it out. It doesn't have to be like Cheerios. It needs to be fun." Beth snapped, putting her hair up in a messy bun.

Gale whistled, signaling she was thinking a catfight was about to happen.

JoAnne and Mimi cracked up, while Beth and Laine had death glares towards one another.

"Jo and Mimi, get to work on the costumes. I'll work out the kinks in the dance with Beth." Laine grabbed Beth's wrists, before pulling her to the porch.

It didn't matter if they were happy as can be, apple picking today.

They were MEBFF.

Mortal Enemy Bitches for Life.

* * *

"Damn Santana, oh RIGHT THERE! YEAH BITCH!"

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman!"

"I'm a vocal sexer, you should remember this. I did you every other day!"

"No, I did YOU!"

"No fucking way."

"Who topped?"

"You did."

"Fuck yeah. Now, do that thing you did when we first starting sexing."

"Which one?"

"The boob thing."

"Oh YEAH! Puckzilla loves the boob thing! In return, do the stretch on my balls."

"Oh, being laid feels so good!"

"YEAH BITCH!"

* * *

Grae and Alex kissed, softly, in the privacy of their bedroom. Alex's hands rested lightly on his boyfriend's back, and Grae's arms were drapped over the muscular football player's shoulders.

Mr. Schue came in the door, before looking at the two teens, and leaving.

Grae came up, seeing a familiar vest leaving the room.

"Oh shit." He fixed his crooked shirt, thanking God that it wasn't off. Alex's eyebrows knitted together, "What babe?"

"Schue."

And that's when Alex bursted into laughter.

"Wait till he sees the preformance."

They both laughed till tears formed in their eyes. Grae jumped back onto the bed, and they snuggled, before talking about everything, and anything.

* * *

"OH DAMN!"

"Getting hard, Santana?"

"BOOB THING IS FUCKING AMAZING!"

"Yeah, now what's that position called?"

"Straddle stretch thing?"

"And then you do that one thing, where it's over my balls, and then you grind it?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"My sweet spot too?"

"A little to the left."

"We fucked each other a little too much."

"Yeah, we did. Where's my sweet spot?"

"Right...here."

"OW! YEAH BITCH!"

* * *

"I wonder what my dad's doing." Beth nursed her black eyes, which she got from Laine. But, Laine also has a black eye, so it's all good.

Rissa rolled her eyes, applying more ice to the purple eye. "Wondering if you are safe."

She smiles, putting a little more pressure on the eye. Beth giggles at the thought.

Beth wonders what her Dad was like in highschool.

Probably a good jock, who made a bad mistake. Not a bad kid, who was in juvie or anything like that. That seems to fit the description of her father perfectly.

* * *

"San, I miss getting fucked."

"Yeah, me too, you bad boy."

"Juvie was fucking exciting! I got free food, and I got to get shanked."

"Is that something to be proud of?"

"Hell to the yeah!"

"Mercedes?"

"Fuck yeah. Thanks for the stretch thing."

"Want me to do the loop-de-loop?"

"The one where you hold my thing, and it goes round and round in yours?"

"Babe, I know you too well."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**Is it terrible I love Santana/Puck talking sex scenes? God, those were SO MUCH fun to write! Sorry if it's a little...um...descriptive. I still need a song for Rissa's group. Let's say there are 2 sopranos, 1 mezzo soprano and 2 altos. Any ideas? Only thing I am saying is nothing from Spring Awakening. Next chapter will be the 'gasps' BONDING CHAPTER! Then, probably the preformances after that.**

**Anyone have any guesses on Grae/Alex's groups song? No. If you know musicals, you may know this one. Or if you are a Matt Doyle fangirl/guy you will.**

**-Madi**

**P.S. Do you like the Pucktana sex scene? Also, more reviews= faster, LONGER updates!**


	11. No Reception Part 3

It was bonding time. So far, Mr. Schue saw that when they weren't forced to be together, well, they weren't together in the groups he asked them to be with.

Rubbing his temples, he thought of the first New Directions, and how it was like this even with the near family. But this year, it wans't so family like.

But, they went through crisis, forcing one another to get along.

Maybe...

To get their attention, Mr. Schue clapping his hands, and soon the groups quieted down. His eyes darted to Beth, Rissa and Alex, who were smiling. Smiling back, he began the 'Bonding'.

"Who is ready to bond? If you aren't, to bad. I want everyone to go around the room, and tell us one thing that has defined you for the better, or for the worst. Let's start off with...Gale."

Gale swallowed, before putting on a shy grin. "I lived in England for three years. It's given me a great aspect of culture, and a wider diversity of music. And, a slight accent that it barely noticable unles I swear."

Everyone giggled at Gale, who always was bright and cheerful.

After a few people - Jason, Laine, Rissa- Grae looked over at Alex. His hands shook violently, his eyes were uneasy. Alex felt himself wanting to run over, and to hug him, tightly, telling him it was okay.

Shaking his head, Grae politely asked Mr. Schue to skip him.

"Wimp." Darren sneered at Grae. Alex felt himself burst with anger.

"You shut the fuck up Darren. I can beat thel living dick out of you," Alex got up, his hands in fists. Darren got up too, his hands balled up by his side, "Now. I'm not that little wimpy kid who wore a tut in second grade. And you aren't the class punk, the bitch who took out his anger out on everyone. Your heavenly Father is mine too. One day, your going to get so fucked up for all the anger you took out on other people, and aI'm going to stand and watch and LAUGH MY ASS OFF YOU PUSSY!"

Darren lunged for Alex, and they started pummeling each other, violently.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FAGGOT! YOU DEAD SON OF A BITCH!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO CRY LIKE YOU DID WHEN BETH PUNCHED YOU? HUH?"

"BETH'S NOT HERE TO SAVE YOU! SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF A DEAD FUCKING DRUNK SLUT AND A MOTHER FUCKING WHORE!"

Beth growled at Darren, who had no right to call either of her parents that. Rissa wrapped her arms around Beth, who would no doubt kill, and shank, Darren right then and there.

"I CAN DO MORE GIRLS THAN YOU AND YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING DICK! IT'S MORE LIEK A V THAN A P!"

Darren stopped punching, before grabbing Alex swiftly by the neck. His movement was like a cobra's, fast and nimble. Alex was fast, but not as fast as Darren. His body asn't as slender, nor was he was tall.

Alex could feel his breathing being reduced.

"No you can't do more girls than me."

"That's not what your Mom said when I did her last week."

Darren slammed Alex's head down, but Alex flip Darren over before he could smash his head against the smooth wooden floors.

Finn and Grae grabbed Alex, and Darren, before pulling to two teens apart. Grae hugged Alex, before looking over at Darren.

"Leave my boyfriend alone."

And that's what made Darren regret even laying a hand on Alex.

Grae is one of his closest friends, and he used the word 'fag' and 'gay' in so many offensive ways. It stung his chest, making him physically ache.

You just don't know sometimes. You just don't know.

* * *

**Damn writer's block. ANYways, the next chapter is bound to be better. This was more of a revenge for Darren. And I wanted a fight scene:). I'm saying there's going to be two to three more chapters, not including the next one, and then this story will be closing to an end:( Sadness. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it!**

**I HAVE 14 REVIEWS EEEEEEPPPP!**

**This has made me extremely happy!**

**-Madi**


	12. Author's Note Sadly

**I am a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad author that should be punished to the ends of the earth. Well, it's really not my fault for updating, and it is, and stupid FanFic decided to delete ALL OF MY CHAPTER! And I worked forEVER ON IT! So, being the resentful person I am, I couldn't bring myself to rewrite one of the best chapters I have ever written in my life. So, instead of fighting the writer's block that has decided to swallow me whole, and ruin Fight For You, I have simply given up. There is no more ideas, no more energy, and even less time to write for this story. **

**Hence the reason why I am a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad author, Madi.**

***Sighs***

**So, because I really don't want everyone to be sad, and upset, I'm going to write the final chapter. A huge time skip, and then, I'll say I finished it.**

**What was going to happen in No Reception Part 4 you ask?**

**Grae and Alex's group was going to sing 'You And I' from the musical Bare.**

**Beth's group was singing '1985' By some group I don't know.**

**Rissa's group was going to sing 'When You're Good to Mama' from Chicago.**

**And Rissa's group won, because Rachel is a manipulative girl, who can beat Finn in Rock, Paper, Sissorcs. **

**Yeah, I'm a horrible author. It made mroe sense if you could read the chapter.**

**WHICH YOU CAN"T BECAUSE OF FF BEING STUPID BAH-HUMBUG!**

**Anyways, did you all like the Rocky Horror Glee Show? I did, but I didn't see RHPS, so I can't really say anything.**

**I"m excited for Darren Criss (SEXY!) and YAY! and stuff.**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a spectacular Halloweenie;)**

**LOTS OF CANDY!**

**-Madi**


End file.
